


sweet beginning

by uwumeup



Series: skephalo oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, theres been a lot of angst in the tag recently so I just needed some fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumeup/pseuds/uwumeup
Summary: Baking was not Skeppy’s forte, and neither was cooking, really. He couldn't remember a time that he'd succeeded in making a meal any more complicated than mac and cheese, and even then he'd gotten more stuck to the sides of the pot than he'd gotten in his bowl, so 'succeeded' was being used pretty loosely.So yeah, considering baking was basically just a more precise version of cooking, it was definitely not Skeppy's forte, which was clear from how things were going so far.-Bad and Skeppy try to bake some muffins (and it doesn't go quite the way they planned).
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: skephalo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044978
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	sweet beginning

Baking was not Skeppy’s forte, and neither was cooking, really. He couldn't remember a time that he'd succeeded in making a meal any more complicated than mac and cheese, and even then he'd gotten more stuck to the sides of the pot than he'd gotten in his bowl, so 'succeeded' was being used pretty loosely. Spifey swore on everything that when they were roommates he'd broken their toaster trying to make toast (which was completely untrue, the toaster had been broken beforehand, Skeppy had just happened to stumble upon it and get the blame pushed on him… probably.)

So yeah, considering baking was basically just a more precise version of cooking, it was  _ definitely _ not Skeppy's forte, which was clear from how things were going so far.

“Oh my goodness, Skeppy!” Bad grabbed his hand before he could dump the sugar into the bowl, which had already been littered with eggshells that Bad had carefully tried to pick out. “First of all, that’s the wrong bowl, and second, did you even measure it beforehand?”

He stared down at the overflowing measuring cup of sugar in his hand. “Well, yeah, it’s a cup.”

“And did you check how much the recipe asks for?”

Skeppy paused. “...A cup?”

The brunette let out a groan, guiding the other’s hand to dump the sugar back into the bag and reaching for the recipe he’d printed out (purely for Skeppy’s sake, he already had the whole thing memorized), grimacing as he was met with egg white soaked paper. He picked it up by the corner, nose still scrunched up as he leaned in closer to read it, “It says you only need  _ three-quarters _ of a cup.”

“Well that’s pretty close anyways, I’m sure it wouldn’t have even made much of a difference.” The long sigh that Bad let out immediately told Skeppy that he’d been wrong, and he crossed his arms over his chest in childish defiance. “Alright,  _ fine _ , how about you do the muffins then, since you’re the expert, and I’ll just watch.”

“Nooo!  _ Geppy _ ,” He whined, grabbing the younger by the arm before he could leave the kitchen. “Where’s the fun in that? Look, I don’t care if you… aren’t the best at baking. You’re still having a good time, right? I just wanna make sure these turn out well enough that they’re  _ edible _ .”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Just put the sugar in.”

As Bad picked up the bag of sugar again, measuring it out carefully, Skeppy scanned the rest of the counter, eyes eventually landing on a brown, glass bottle. He picked it up and spun it around, flipping it upside down to check the bottom - the label on it seemed to have been peeled off, or maybe just worn off, considering the bottle almost looked older than him. Seriously, what kind of cooking ingredient these days came in glass bottles? Unscrewing the cap, he raised a brow at the pleasant scent that came out, lifting it closer to his nose to get a better whiff.

“What is this?”

Bad barely glanced over as he dumped the sugar into the bowl. “Vanilla extract. Our recipe actually calls for some of that, if you wanted to add it. Just be sure to read how much.”

Skeppy stared at the bottle for a moment, then the cap in his hands, and poured a bit of the dark liquid into it, before tossing it back into his mouth like a shot. He hummed, licking his lips, before his eyes widened, face scrunching up. “Oh my god- oh my  _ god _ .” He gagged, drawing Bad’s attention, who looked from the bottle in Skeppy’s hand to his face.

“Did you _ drink _ it? Why would you drink it?!”

He let out a cough, pressing the bottle to the other’s grip and burying his face in his sleeve. “Why would they make something that smells so good taste so  _ awful _ ?”

“Well, it’s got  _ alcohol _ in it, so that’s part of it- but that doesn’t matter, why would you just decide to take a swig of it!”

“I don’t  _ know _ , Bad! It goes into muffins, it smells good, everything led me to think it would be good!” Skeppy whined, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. “How do I get rid of it?”

“Just-” The brunette placed the bottle on the opposite side of the counter, deliberately away from Skeppy, and pushed a bag his way. “Have some sugar or flour or something? How am I supposed to know what helps get rid of vanilla- I haven’t been enough of a dunderhead to just take a drink of it!”

Skeppy pouted, eyeing the bag of flour that Bad had scooted over to him with a blank stare - did he seriously think that  _ flour _ was going to help anything? Still, he dipped his fingers into the bag and took a bit out, popping it into his mouth experimentally. Great, now his mouth just tasted like bitter,  _ floury _ vanilla. He looked down at his hand, which still had a dusting of the powder on it, and brushed it off, cringing as it just fell from his skin onto his grey sweatpants.

“Could you pass me the spatula?”

He glanced over to Bad, who was busy pouring the two bowls of ingredients into each other, and smirked. Attempting to hold in a laugh, he pulled the bag of flour towards him and reached into it, pulling out another pinch.

Bad turned to him, "Skeppy? I asked if you could pass me the-"

He was cut off by a cough as a puff of flour hit him in the chest, clouding up the room a bit. Bad waved his hand in front of his face, scrunching up his nose, before he turned to level a glare at Skeppy. He wordlessly moved past the boy, who'd thrown himself into a fit of giggling, to grab the spatula. As he began mixing, turning his attention away from the younger again for a moment, another bit of flour was tossed his way. "Skeppy, put the flour back down,  _ please _ . And stop throwing it at me!"

There was less than a minute of silence before Bad saw the boy’s hand creeping back towards the bag, and slammed the bowl back onto the counter in a moment of frustration that only served to fuel Skeppy's amusement. "I am not going to engage in a flour fight with you! You're just messing up the kitchen and since it's your fault,  _ you'll _ be the one to clean it up." 

He paused, and Bad let out a sigh of relief, before feeling another bit of flour hit his cheek, fogging up his glasses. "Oh, that is  _ it _ , mister-"

Skeppy let out a shriek as the brunette wrapped his arms around his torso, attempting to grab the boys wrists and pin them behind his back. He slipped one arm out of Bad’s grasp and reached back into the bag of flour, swatting the top of the brunette’s head with it. He snickered as Bad pulled away for a moment, shaking his head like a dog as flour dusted out of his hair, before grabbing Skeppy once more, digging his fingers into the boy’s sides. He let out a choked laugh in response, attempting to keep Bad’s hands away from him, and stepping back to lean back against the counter. His elbow knocked against something, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched the bowl of their baking mixture teetering on the edge of the counter.

Bad reached out at the last second to steady it, letting out a sigh of relief and burying his face into Skeppy’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. Eventually, he took a step back, snickering as he saw the flour that had gotten on the other’s face in the bout. "Oh, wait, you've got a little-" He pointed at Skeppy's nose, who reached up to brush at it futilely. "No, no, here."

Leaning forward, he cupped the boy's cheek with one hand, grabbing a washcloth from the sink with the other. Bad squinted as he dragged it across his nose, then paused, before wiping at another dusting of flour by his chin. "There we go." 

He moved to pull away, but Skeppy placed a hand over his, smirking at him coyly. "Thanks." 

Bad's lips curled up slightly, and he pecked the tip of the younger's nose, raising a brow when he realized that he'd passed some of the flour on his own face to Skeppy's again.  "Uh, yeah, you kinda got some, like..." Skeppy trailed off, gesturing around Bad's entire face, who groaned.

"Oh my goodness..." 

Before he could wipe any off, Skeppy pulled him closer, making an exaggerated noise as he began pressing kisses to the boy's cheeks and forehead. Bad attempted to feign annoyance, placing his hands on the other's shoulders as if he was going to shove him away, but his unrestrained giggles made the act transparent. Skeppy finally drew him in to bring their lips together, an embrace that Bad melted into for a moment, before shoving him away.

“Eugh- Skeppy, your lips still taste like vanilla!”

He smirked, “I know.”

Bad moved away from Skeppy with a playful glare, who frowned at the loss of contact, and looked around at the state of the kitchen, before letting out a long sigh and picking up the mixing bowl again. "C'mon, you muffin, let's get  _ these  _ muffins done and then we'll get to cleaning up the kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> figured I'd make a short oneshot while in the middle of writing my next bandfic chapter inspired mostly by all the baking fanart I've been seeing on twitter :D  
> -  
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
